Drawer guides which are provided with an automatic retraction device and by which during the closing movement before the completely closed position is reached a drawer held so that it can be pulled out on a cupboard carcass is forcibly retained by the tensional force of a biased spring in the closed position of the drawer and secured against inadvertent outward movement—for example by the reaction of the impact of the front drawer panel on the cupboard carcass or by displacement of air within the cupboard carcass when adjacent drawers are pushed in or pulled out—have been introduced to an increasing extent in recent years (e.g. DE 4 020 277 C2). Because modem drawer guides have a very easy action due to the mounting of the rails by means of anti-friction bearing or rollers, the bias of the biasing springs used for retraction must be such that the appertaining drawers can be securely retracted even in the event of relatively heavy loading and on the other hand drawers which are less heavily loaded are not accidentally opened even in the event of air currents in the carcass. In this case it has been shown that it is difficult to design the bias of a spring which is optimal and takes account of all requirements. As a rule, therefore, the tensional force of the spring is designed with a safety margin, but the consequence of this is that at least lighter drawers are speeded up on the retraction path and strike the cupboard carcass if it is not intentionally slowed down by the a person operating the drawer. Many furniture purchasers object to this jerky slamming or snapping shut, so that in recent years furniture manufacturers have changed over to the provision of dampers which are additionally effective between the drawers and the cupboard carcass during the automatic retraction process and which prevent the possibility of the drawer also being speeded up excessively by the spring of the automatic retraction device with its relative bias. In order for the design expenditure which is increased by the use of such additional damping and also the production expenditure—increased due to the necessary installation work—it has already been proposed that the damper which becomes effective during the automatic retraction movement should be integrated into the retraction device (DE 202 04 860.8). On the other hand, however, due to the use of dampers it is also necessary to increase the spring force of the automatic retraction device further in order to ensure that the associated drawer is closed exactly. This also produces the disadvantage during opening of the drawer that due to the usual longer spring path the spring force increases significantly, which results in unpleasantly high pull-out forces.